Oblivious Minds
by Aska Aomori
Summary: Rufus takes control of Shinra following his fathers death. On the spot, the Turks are sent out on a mission to deal with a few hostile groups. With Tseng dead, there's no one to stop Elena from falling for her leader. ElenaReno
1. Bomb Defused

Hello, okay well just to inform everyone I have created a new account because....I don't know. Anyway, this is my first ff7 fic and just to inform everyone in advance. It is a rena fic. You wanna kno why don't you, well it's because I have a dream....that someday, every man, woman, and moomba, will believe that all fics should contain rena. For they are a one of a kind couple that should be recognized more. When these two Turks are brought together, one drunk, and one klutz, this world is made into a better place....anyway well on with my story. I will remind you of this not once, but however many chapters I have alright, good. I do not own ff7 or any of the characters used in this fic....except myself (don't worry I'm not in the story)..yea Happy Reading!!   
  
Chapter 1: Burning Heat  
  
The stars were bright that night, but not viewable with the naked eye because of the light created from the city. People stormed the streets, or what they called streets as they quickly made their way to wherever they were making their way to. The lights in this city were one of the biggest elements in this world, for the light was the electric, and making this electric was what kept the biggest and most supreme business in well..business. In the center of this brightly lit city was stood a building taller than both you....and me...and well everyone. (Except for bosses that don't exist in this story) At the top of the building was a bright neon red sign that said Shinra. Now, let us continue onto the story within the building.  
  
On the top floor of the Shinra building, stood some of the most important men in the company. These men held the jobs of mako researchers, to the weapons departments and company assets. But the most important man was sitting at a big black marble desk; his hands were folded in front of his rather plump body. He had black hair, or what remained of it. His black suit tied in with the rest of the building.  
  
"Any other possible mako sites that we can extract from?" The festively plump questioned.  
  
Shinra's top mako locator stepped forward," Hai Shinra sama. A chain of Islands was found on the southwest part of the land. There is a 89% chance of it meeting our yearly quota, but the price to pay will make a severe impact on the company's population."  
  
"What are we dealing with here?" The company's president and founder asked.  
  
The man typed something on a handheld, which in return displayed two holograms of two different monsters. One hologram revealed a behemoth and the others revealed an Ancient Dragon, both with detailed information below them concerning endurance, population, species, weakness, immuness, such and such. "Residing within these islands are these two monsters." He handed the piece of machinery to President Shinra.  
  
Shinra looked at the two heathens then said," I don't see the problem, with the levels of these monsters, I'm sure it's nothing a few dozen men can't handle."  
  
The man sighed real quick then replied," It's not the level of the monsters to worry about; it's the population that we really need to watch out for. Though it is currently at a harmless level, this time of year is their breeding season. These two species will be laying their eggs and live birth..." he trailed off for a moment, but soon continued," In other words, the parents will be more aggressive and protective of their young; which puts them at a higher danger level."  
  
The little piggy that had roast beef started getting irritated," Your point being...? Send a hundred men if you have to, or if necessary triple that! I want those islands mako energy."  
  
"But sir!! We don't have enough men to spare, if we are to send them during the time of their breeding... I mean their separate breeding, like not together because that would be wrong and kinky. Like ancient dragon with ancient dragon and behemoths with-"  
  
"That's enough! I don't understand why this company waste it's time with idiots like you." A woman in the back of the room was slinked against a wall. She didn't wear the companies' usual attire; instead she wore a long red dress that split towards the bottom. "The world is plagued with a group that has no idea what to do. Idiots are what I'd like to call them, and the problem with them is that they're the obstacles us higher up people have to move around.  
  
Shinra eyed her carefully as her heels clicked against the floor," What are you getting at Scarlet?"  
  
Her lips formed a slight upward notion," With so many senseless people, our problems are recreated over again and our pace slows down. So naturally the best thing to do is to stop the start of our troubles, and I have just the idea to-"  
  
"Don't you ever shut the hell up?! Good gawd!!" Sitting in a black leather chair was a young 17 year old, shorthaired blonde boy with two bangs that hung in front. He was slumped in the chair off to the side in his long black shirt with the words 'fuck off' in Japanese. His cargo shorts were a dark blue color as it revealed part of his dark green boxers underneath." I don't know why your ugly ass is here anyway. If I was in charge here, you'd be in a corner rotting your deformed face off."  
  
Starlet's smirk disappeared when she began snarling at him," YOU...YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!!" She noticed everyone staring at her, so she calmed her voice down a bit," I don't care if you're the presidents son, I'm still in a higher position than you in this business and-"  
  
"THAT"S ENOUGH!!" Shinra for the first time that night raised his voice." Scarlet?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
He continued," I don't want you thinking so highly of yourself right now. As important as your position is in this business, my son is still at a higher place than you."  
  
"Yea, try vice president." Rufus smirked to himself.  
  
The president ignored the interruption," As vice president of my company he is to take over my position if anything were to happen to me. Especially if more incidents like four months ago occur.  
  
She flinched realizing she just lost to a seventeen year old boy, but not only that, she was embarrassed if front of shinra's top employees which she'd never here the end of." My apologies sir, but I was simply trying to imply that-"  
  
"And one more thing Scarlet..." It seemed like a habit for her to get interrupted nowadays.  
  
"Yes sir..." She could only guess what was to come.  
  
"As I mentioned just a moment ago, I shall also bring up your importance in this company. As useful as you are, without a doubt in my mind any other whore or whatever can easily replace you on the street. And with the proper training, they can be as smart, cunning, and-"  
  
"Annoying, bitchy, on a constant rate of pm-"  
  
"RUFUS!!""  
  
"Sorry pops, just trying a bit of honesty here." Rufus rolled his eyes in his chair.  
  
"Shinra sama or Shinra sir, you know better than that Rufus."  
  
"Sorry oh high and mighty Shinra Sama. I hope I haven't displeased you in anyway that would cause you discomfort." The companies vice president pouted his eyebrows as he spoke to the "president" in a hopeless over dramatic tone.  
  
Shinra was about to yell at his disobedient son when," Sir, the topic at hand please." A man with a white lab coat stepped forward as his black ponytail swished back in forth above his hands on his back." I realize the situation we are in with the mako supplies, but I suggest we wait a couple of months to excavate there. The breeding season, as said by this man is not a good time to head there. So I can recommend that we pick a different location temporarily until the beasts have finished what they need to...do."  
  
Tapping his fingers on his desk, Shinra thought about what the man had said for a moment then replied," I suppose, that seems like a fairly good idea." Suddenly something came up in his mind," Excuse me Hojo for a minute. I need to get a small deal out of the way for a moment."  
  
Hojo simply responded by bowing and taking a step back.  
  
Shinra turned his head towards his son and vice president," Rufus...if you don't mind can you head downstairs and tell my secretary to call for Tseng. I know she's not at her desk right now, like she ever is."  
  
Glaring right back at his father, Rufus responded," Actually, yes I do mind. I'm not your god dam-... wait actually..." He got up out of his chair and began heading for the elevator. Once he pressed the button calling for it, he leaned his back against it and listened for it to come up. Everyone watched him closely because they knew it wasn't good if Rufus was to actually listen to the President.  
  
Ding  
  
The noise pulled everyone from their thoughts as they watched Rufus walk into the elevator. As the elevator doors were closing, the teenage boy quickly blurted out," No problem....pops!"  
  
Everyone turned to the president to see him avoiding the fate of going into hysterics about his son. Everyone knew he didn't care for his son, but they just couldn't figure out why then he made him vice president of the company. There were plenty of other better candidates for the job. Well there was...Sca- no never mind. Forget it, we understand the reasoning of his decision now.  
  
"Okay, Hojo as you were saying." Shinra continued his listening of his top scientist.  
  
Downstairs with the young, rebellious vice president  
  
He stared at the empty chair behind the bullshit filled desk." Dammmit, where the hell did she go. If she's never here, why don't we just fire her." Rufus let out a sigh as he plopped into her chair. "Damn it feels good to get out of that room. Ehh... I can't wait till the companies mine, than all those people up there are getting the boot." He noticed the phone's beeping light on the secretary's desk. "Hmm.. she's not here anyway so would it be my fault no." He was about to press the button to listen to the message when he heard a loud crash echo through the halls. He ran down to check it out and found several broken bottles of alcohol all over the hall.  
  
"NEXT TIME YOU EVER...EVER TRY MAKING A MOVE LIKE THAT ON ME AGAIN, I SWEAR THAT BOTTLE WILL BE ON YOU HEAD INSTEAD OF THE WALL." Rufus knew what was going on, it happened quite often actually. He poked his head into the doorway the screams had come from. There stood a very pissed off young short haired blonde woman with a blue suit on. Across from her slung against the wall sat a long haired red head. His face kept a slight red tinge to it to show he those alcohol bottles were his.  
  
"Aww, come on Elena, don't you ever get bored doing nothing??" The red head asked with a smirk.  
  
Elena was about to response when..  
  
"Reno! Can't you ever just leave her alone, she's one girl your never gonna hit up? Heheh!" Rufus now stood in the doorway of the room.  
  
"HEY RUFUS!! What's up? How bout you and me get out of here and hit a some tables or something. It's no fun here..." Reno decided to give standing up an attempt.  
  
"If that's how you feel then I just don't understand why you signed up for this job. You know most of the time were waiting for a call." Sitting at his desk in the corner sat a man with black hair. By the way everything was arranged and how he spoke, he seemed to be the leader of this band.  
  
"That's the life of a Turk I guess" said Elena as she took a seat next to Tseng's desk.  
  
Suddenly Rufus remembered something," Hey Tseng, the old man upstairs wants you. Probably has a new job for you guys."  
  
"It's about time. It's been days since we've had anything." A bald man sitting on a couch stood up and stretched is arms.  
  
Tseng stood up from his desk and made his way to the door," Hey Rude, keep an eye on these two will ya."  
  
Rude flopped back down on the couch and sighed in defeat," yea..yea."  
  
Tseng and Rufus made their way back towards the president's office. The journey there was short, and it was quiet. Which gave Rufus the urge to hang about in the secretary's chair. "You go ahead, I'll be up there in a bit Tseng."  
  
Tseng nodded in reply while entering the elevator.  
  
"Oh and one more thing, push this floor again so that it'll be down here when I head up."  
  
"Yes sir." The elevator doors cut off the coversation that could've happened between the two.  
  
Rufus was about to doze off when he noticed the red light on the phone again." Hmm... why not, there's nothing else to do." Sitting up, he pressed the button on the answering machine.  
  
Beeep  
  
"You have 3 new messages. Message one received on Friday August 22 at 12:14 pm: Yes, I'm calling to discuss a business proposition with Shinra sama. When you get this message please have him return this call to Makato at 673- 5555 thankyou."  
  
Beeep  
  
Rufus thought to himself," Boring...so let's delete it."  
  
Beep  
  
"Message deleted. Message two received on Friday August 22 at 3:32 pm: Hello, this message is to inform that we are not trying to sell anything to you. Instead we are simply giving you the opportunity to receive a free vacation to-"  
  
BeeeP  
  
"Message deleted. Message three received on Friday August 22 at 7:35 pm"  
  
"Damn, these are hella boring. Isn't there anything good?" Rufus leaned back into the chair preparing for a little nap, when suddenly the third message caught his attention.  
  
"Hello....hello!! Rebecca are you there?! Pick up the phone."  
  
The man sounded like he was out of breath. "Dammit!! Okay well then, the bombs are all in place, their set at 2 in a half hours after this call. Hurry up and get out of there!! click"  
  
"What the hell?!!" Rufus quickly checked his watch. It read ' 10:02 pm'. " Dammit, this place is gonna blow!! I gotta run up there and tell everyone to get out!!" He ran straight towards the elevator which should've been down there already but wasn't. "Dammit Tseng I told you to get it ready!!" He repeatedly slammed his finger into the call button hoping that would speed it up. When it sounded like nothing was coming, he looked at the level indicator on the top and saw the number 3 and then it faded out along with the light on the call button. "What the hell!!! Who shut the damn elevator down!!!" He quickly made his way to the stairs as he ran up them by threes.  
  
"So then it's settled. The turks will assassinate the designated man by tomorrow evening and immediately report back to me. Is that understood Tseng?"  
  
"Yes sir." Tsend stood in front of Shinra's desk with his hands folded together behind his back.  
  
Shinra grinned in satisfaction," Good! And as for the mako energy, we will use Wutai's land temporaily until the breeding season is over. Correct?"  
  
Everyone that belong to the mako departments nodded in return.  
  
"Dismissed!"  
  
Everyone turned around and headed for the elevator when suddenly the stairs door bursted open, and Rufus came running into the room yelling," DAD, THE BUILDING'S RIGGED TO BLOW!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S RIGGED?!! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" The president stood up out of his chair with a worried expression plastered all over his face.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN!! JUST GET OUT O-"Before anyone realized what was happening, they heard a bomb go off, and before they knew it, all they could see was pure darkness as the top floor of the Shinra building collapsed on top of them.  
  
Well okay everyone, there's my first chapter to my first ff7 fic. Don't worry though alright, it will be a reno and Elena fic soon enough, it's heading over there soon. Well now I want all of you to review... please no flames on my first ff7 fic. Also because I believe if you don't like it, then leave it alone. Okay well the next chapter will be soon, depending on how many reviews I get. Till next time, see you space cowboy! 


	2. Expressed Pain

Hey theres!! XD I'm back with the second chapter. You should all be happy to know that I this chapter contains more Elena/Reno. I won't be letting the relationship just suddenly appear from no where, so you are going to have to wait a couple chapters, or maybe not. I'm not telling you because it causes suspense. SUSPENSE I TELL YOU!!! I just want you all to know that I believe in you guys.......so believe in me too and review alrighty!! Well, here's chappie 2 with humor I tell you so be HAAPPPYYY!! AND WRITE MORE ELENA AND RENO FICS BECAUSE THEY'RE GOOOOOOODah!!!!! Okay.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they belong to square enix. XD  
  
Cynthia: Yay!! I finally got rid of that evil writers block!!! I can give people a story to read.  
  
Henry(SH4): I'm so glad Cynthia! I can't wait to read it. ::Smiles an awkward smile::  
  
Cynthia: ::Stares for a moment, then is pushed back by a large force::  
  
Henry: OMG CYNTHIA ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!! ::Runs over to find blood all over her coming specifically from her nose::  
  
Cynthia: No I'm fine...Just another nosebleed, nothing new.  
  
Henry: Nosebleed?  
  
Cynthia: Yea...--  
  
Henry: Oh.....Oo From what?  
  
Cynthia: Ummmm nothing!!!!!  
  
Henry: LIES!!!!  
  
Cynthia: NO! ::has tissues up the nose::  
  
Henry: LIES AGAIN!!!  
  
Cynthia: NOO!!! NOOO LIES!!!  
  
Henry: ::pulls out baseball bat:: I SAIIDDD LIEEESS!!::  
  
Cynthia: ::whimpers:: OOKAY!!! It was it was......::looks around frantically. Sees a pie on the table, in the background a hole in the bathroom wall:: IT WAS THE PIE!!!  
  
Henry: The pie??? ::Raises an eyebrow::  
  
Cynthia: Yes the pie. ::Walks over to pie::  
  
Henry: Ummm....the pie gave you a nosebleed??  
  
Cynthia: Yes, ::glides finger along the pies surface:: doesn't the pie just, I don't know. Make you feel...special??  
  
Henry: ::Blushes:: maybe...a little.  
  
Cynthia: :stares...nose bleed #2: I'm okay.......dammit....need to buy nose plugs at Wal-Mart for the low price of ...... I'll tell you when I get there....  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It wasn't quiet, but it wasn't loud. The noise in the room was pretty much that peaceful rhythm level that everyone couldn't help but enjoy. The small amount of light that emitted just added to the atmosphere, but there was one thing that destroyed this perfect area, an all to powerful smell of alcohol. But what could everybody expect? They walk into a bar, they are going to get a dimly lit room, with a probability of noise beyond your what you can stand, and the smell of alcohol will be everywhere because technically it is everywhere.  
  
"Hey!! Shot me!!" A small shot glass was roughly slammed towards the edge of the counter without spilling over.  
  
"Damn it Reno, that's your seventh shot! Your gonna pass out at this rate cuz god knows the devil is keeping you awake right now!!" Elena, Rude, and Reno sat at this particular bar, and Elena wasn't too pleased with the way the mission was going thus far.  
  
Reno turned to her and smiled," Hey Elena, your being no fun. You know I'm more than capable of handling what I drink. It's legal in my body."  
  
"I'm sure of it..." She said dully, but quickly diverted her attention to her own bottle of beer. She stared at the bottle, but her focus wasn't on it. Rubbing her fingers gracefully along the cool, moist sides of the beer reminded her of her first drink. Well as a Turk. Tseng had just signed her in and was extremely calm about it. That Turk never showed any real emotion, it was always flat, dull eyes that stared back at her. She could never tell what he was thinking, until that faithful day.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Alright, I'm done with the report." The short, blonde haired Turk stood up from her desk making her way over to the printer," anything else Tseng?" She asked.  
  
The leader of the Turks was sitting in his black, leathery chair typing at his computer. The typing ceased as he turned to Elena and responded" No, that should be all. Go home and sleep." He resumed his typing as soon as the message got across to her.  
  
"Yes sir." Elena placed the papers on his desk, but not before taking a brief notice of his feature. Black hair, gorgeous red eyes, great body. Hey the man was looking good to her, and that was all it was gonna be. A good look.  
  
She sighed to herself and headed back to her desk to grab to grab her coat and well...that was all she really carried, besides her house keys. Taking one last look at her desk, she left for the elevator. She made on stop on the way to the exit, Tsengs desk. Turning to him, she softly told him," Goodnight sir." Just as she was about to make leave again when she didn't hear a respond, her footsteps were interrupted with someone else's. Turning around she found Tseng standing right behind her holding a rose between his fingers.  
  
"Elena," He handed the rose to her leaving her dazed for a moment, he continued," with President Shinra gone, I figure we'll probably have more time on our hands than before." She didn't know where this was going, but she hoped it was going her way. Tseng took the hand she held his rose in and began rubbing his thumb against the back of it as he asked," So since we can probably have more time to ourselves, what do you say you and me go out to dinner?"  
  
The she-Turk was left speechless as tears made form in her eyes. All she could do was smile.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Tseng said.  
  
Elena found a remedy to cure her silence and quickly blurted out," Yes sir!" She felt foolish for acting so childish.  
  
Tseng for the first time she's ever seen, smiled and told her," Great, sorry it's gonna have to wait till after I get back from my job. I'll be in Wutai for a few weeks, but after I promise you a wonderful time."  
  
She was at a lost for words but managed to throw some out," Oh! That's fine sir! I Understand, job first." Her choice of words made her feel even worse.  
  
"Great, then till I get back. Goodnight Elena." He slid his hand from hers immediately making sat back down at his desk." Oh and if you see Reno, tell him I need to see him in here."  
  
"Yes sir." Elena actually left this time, but now without hearing footsteps scuttle away. Though she wouldn't let that bother her now. The man of her dreams had just asked her on a date, her life couldn't get any worse. That's where she made the greatest mistake. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Elena sat on her stool thinking of that day over and over again. It wasn't until the next day that she realized how much she would miss Tseng." Tseng.." she whispered his name to herself.  
  
"Heheh! Hey Babe!! You haven't touched your drink! Drink up a bit." Reno was cut off long ago during Elena's thoughts." Rude is beating you and me by nine drinks, and he ain't even drunk. Not fair that the bartender ain't cutting him off."  
  
Turning to look at Rude, Elena and Reno found him sitting with his drinks peacefully calm as usual. Was it possible for the man to get drunk....that my friends we may never know.  
  
Elena turned back to Reno to say," No thank you. I prefer not to get drunk before our target gets here, and since when have we not pursued our man ourselves?" Her hold on the bottle let go as she averted all her attention to the maybe drunk man beside her.  
  
A bit of a pause played by Reno while he tried to think of straight enough for an answer," Because..." the alcohol could've been kicking in then," becuzz I don't feel like chasn after the bastard."  
  
"Dammit. You'll die before he gets here at this rate." Elena grunted.  
  
"Just kidding sweetheart, you've got to take that stick ought a your ass and liven up a bit." Reno grinned at her.  
  
"Why you baSTARDDD!!" Elena's voice quickly rose when she felt some ones hand on her behind.  
  
Elena jumped out of her chair and was met face to face with a drunk old man. His hair was slicked back, but had a dirty look to it. His beard was ragged and reeked of alcohol. "Hey boys, I found me a nice fresh one over here." The man made a sly grin directly towards her," I love when the young husky ones come in."  
  
The he said it displease the Turk so she kneed the man straight to his groin. She told him," Dammit, keep your dirty hands to yourself you old perv!!"  
  
Though the man did bend over grunting in pain, that didn't stop him from telling her," I like it especially when their rough! Hehe!" he didn't even get a chance to look up at the young girl due to the blow to his head.  
  
"I forgot to tell you to shut up!" Elena stood above him with her fists clenched tightly in a sweat.  
  
"Whoa whoa, why can't our woman here do that in battle now?" Reno stood up from his chair, applauding Elena on here fight," I guess I need to be a little more careful about what I do around my sweetheart, right Rude?"  
  
Rude turned his head to face them, but turned it back around without saying anything.  
  
"Thought so." Reno answered.  
  
Amazement flowed through her veins, alongside it was shock. She couldn't believe what she did, but she was proud of herself. Reno's question played over and over again in her mind. She said the last thing on her mind," I ... was mad, and –"  
  
"Hey don't worry about explaining, just do that when we're actually fighting." Reno took his seat again and stole Rude's drink, causing the bald man to order another.  
  
Elena looked around the bar, the man in front of her, half awake, the men drugged in the corners, and the three guys heading towards her with knives. 'Oh crap! Okay...let's see if I can do this again without being a screwup. It should be too hard should it?' she thought taking in a deep breath and putting up her fists in her usual battle stance.  
  
"Hey baby. What'd ya do to our friend here? He was just a bit lonely." They circled around her. "Was he not good enough for you?"  
  
A second man stepped in," Hey Mikey, I think she's gonna try to fight us. Get a load of that. Now I know he would've enjoyed this one."  
  
"Hey, don't forget what she did to Eric though. Don't hold back, we'll dump the body in the back." The one called Mikey was approaching her faster than the others were. So naturally she kept her attention on him, while keeping an eye on the other two.  
  
"You don't want to mess with me right now." Elena threatened.  
  
"We'll just have to see about that." The first guy to move was the one on her left. He made a lunge towards her stomach but Elena was able to make a quick dodge and counterattack with a punch to his face. He slid back a bit wiping a dribble of blood from his nose. "Alright, we kill this bitch now!!" He screamed, making another shot towards her with the knife, but this time she was charged by the second guy too.  
  
'Quick Elena, do something fast!' she thought, and as if on queue, her body took control of itself and made a double blow to the first mans stomach knocking him out finally. Then she immediately averted her attacks to the second man. Jumping to the right, she avoided him and prepared for her next move. 'I don't know what the hell just happened, but I can seriously get use to fighting like this all the time.' Before she knew it, her left hand made its way to an uppercut to the mans head, with her right going straight front to his chest. "Bastard!" She said right before he flew straight into a bunch of tables knocking them over.  
  
"I told you not to mess with me." Elena triumphed for a moment as she looked at her work. "Damn I feel good. Well Reno I think that I've proven myself to y-"She turned to face her partners but was greeted with a knife point to her face.  
  
...nothing, not pain, nor freedom, just nothing.  
  
"Ummmm..." Opening her eyes, she saw the man hanging by his arm in front of her, behind him the man she least expected to help her.  
  
"Now now, it's not nice to to attack pretty woman. Don't forget that you tried to kill your friends also." Reno had the man by his wrist.  
  
The man whimpered," Please, don't kill me. I'm sorry!!!"  
  
Thinking for a moment, Reno responded to the man's plee," I don't know. I had to get out of my chair and stop you guy's bullshit. I think you're in deepshit."  
  
Elena sat there stunned, she thought she had everything under her control for once. "Ehh..thankyou...Reno."  
  
"No problem," He said tossing the man across the bar," Babe a kiss could be a good starter. So I'll take your sweet lips now." A grin crept onto his face, though he knew what was coming.  
  
"A kiss?! Far from it!" She walked over to him, slapping him across the face. He remained with the print for a moment.  
  
"That's fine. It can wait."  
  
"As if."  
  
"You won't resist me for long."  
  
"Oh don't worry, it shouldn't be too hard." Elena pouted her lips, moving her hands down to her hips with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Reno was hoping that he'd play his cards right," I love it when you move like that." He earned himself what could be coming.  
  
Elena felt the heat creep up to her cheeks, but it was too late for her to hide it so she kept on track. Moving her face closer to Reno's she snarled," You're a dirty bastard..."  
  
"and I'm hoping you are too....."  
  
The urge to hit again filled her, but his face was moving to close to hers. Causing her face to get hotter and hotter when she finally felt his breath. 'What am I doing?" Wait what is he doing?! I can't let him take my first kiss.. I want it to be Tseng. I want Tseng to be my first!!' Elena was about to pull away when Rude's beer bottle was placed between them, leaving Elena stunned for a second and Reno cursing to himself, and his buddy sadly.  
  
"Our man is here unfortunately for you two." Rude said, slowly back to his seat.  
  
Reno pulled back looking in the entrances general direction," Damn, he's here. It was just getting fun for me and my girl." Reno pouted.  
  
"Thank you." Elena praised the ceiling," Alright let's get this done with now!" She made a quick start.  
  
He was wearing a long black trench coat that was buttoned up to his chin. Thing black sunglasses covered his eyes, and a gray beanie wrapped his overly large head. He approached a table and sat down..  
  
Reno made an attempt to stop Elena from going alone," Elena! Get back here, at least wait for us!!" But she already ran to far ahead.  
  
Rude got up and started in the direction the blonde had just left in," Hey Reno, you should've told her earlier.  
  
The red head sighed," Yea, that would be my bad. Poor girl doesn't stand a chance against him, regardless of what she just did." He got up and followed his partners," I mean, the fucker killed the president, I'm sure he can do more.."  
  
Elena stopped right before the table,' Alright, just do what I did back there again. Well, minus the Reno thing because that part sucked and- here goes.'  
  
She ran straight towards the man leading her moves with a right punch. The two stood motionless for a moment, Elena still with her fist to his head, and the man with his head leaning to the side from blow.  
  
Elena didn't know what to think, the guy wasn't moving, and she wasn't planning to either. The room got quiet and everyone stared in awe at the girls boldness.  
  
Finally the man spoke up," Tsk tsk, Mashu doesn't go down that easily." Slapping her face, he grabbed her wrist just as a dagger slid of his sleeve," Tell Rufus that our problem is not with him, wait that's kinda hard for a dead Turk to pull." He said placing the cold blade to her wrist.  
  
"Have a good time." He told her smiling. Suddenly a bottle cracked into his head knocking the man back, but failing to release his grip on the girl.  
  
"How bout we tell Rufus we kicked your ass and so we all deserve a vacation....paid." Both Elena and the terrorist looked over to the source of the voice finding Reno standing there with his electro mag rod equipped. Next to him stood Rude hand in pockets and all.  
  
"Reennnoo!" Elena yelled.  
  
The man laughed," Come near me and the woman dies. You'll be one less Turk." Elena felt the blade press deeper into her arm.  
  
"Sorry, as much as I hate doing the extra work, I can't allow you to kill her. Just stand still and we'll get this over with quickly." Reno said taking a few steps forward.  
  
The man hissed," our problems don't lie with you Turks. Don't interfere."  
  
"Too bad for you we're getting paid. I'm outta cigarettes and I'm planning to buy a few more packs with that money." Reno took a few more steps closer.  
  
"Leave now and I'll let the girl go!"  
  
He moved closer," Then I'll smoke the shit oughta those..." Reno was across the table now from where Mashu and Elena stood." After I think I'll drink the shit out of my fridge."  
  
"Alcohol I presume?"  
  
"No water, but alcohol sounds good since I'm oughta stock. Better get more with my next paycheck too!"  
  
The meaningless conversation was pissing Elena off. She was in the clutches of the enemy and their talking about high and drunk. So she yelled at them," Dammit Reno just kill him!!"  
  
Elena's outburst caused Mashu to look down at her, giving Reno the opportunity to zap him and only him with his electromag. Mashu felt backing throwing Elena against a wall.  
  
"Owww!!" Elena yelled in pain.' I can't let this stop me.' Getting back up Elena ran over next to where Reno and Rude were standing. All three were lined up next to each other with the man across from them.  
  
"You shouldn't fight with that wrist you know. It'll just get worse." Reno whispered to Elena.  
  
She groaned in response," Yea? I guess that sucks for me now doesn't it?"  
  
Soon as she said this Mashu leaped to Elena, but Reno jumped in countering him with a hit to his head." Not bad." The man said wiping blood from his mouth," Now I know why Tseng hired you, you'll be an excellent replacement for him now that he's gone."  
  
When Elena heard him say Tseng's name, a rush of energy overflowed her body," You don't know anything about Tseng so don't you dare talk to him like that!!!!!!" She hissed. She plunged straight towards him, except this time she held the knife he had used on her.  
  
"Fool," Mashu told her, easily dodging her attack, sending her stumbling behind her into a wall. He was about to call his victory when he realized that he hadn't. The knife was fixed into his back locked between his ribcage.  
  
"Woooo!!" Reno whistled, arching one eyebrow up," Damn baby, didn't know you had it in you." He told her pushing his goggles further on his head.  
  
Elena mounted herself up against the wall," Dammit Reno just hurry up and kill the man!" She order, staring closely at her now swollen wrist. She also found a cut on it bleeding really bad," Heh, I could be dead right now. It's nothing new with my experience." She whispered to herself as she watched the blood dribble down to the back of her wrist.  
  
Reno stared at her agonizing self for a moment. "Alright, I guess I can go to the store in a few minutes. Now that your gonna die.." He told the near dead Mashu on the floor, slowing making his approach with his rod.  
  
Mashu grunted in pain looking at Reno," Just because you managed to end my life here somehow, doesn't mean the fight is gonna stop. This fight was never about you, but you insist on :cough:," blood splurted out of his mouth," you insist on making it yours by following someone else's orders. You simply put you life on risk here you know." Mashu managed to make out his last words before Reno delivered the final blow.  
  
"We can't help it, it's what were paid to do. Kill you." Making a jumping leaping to Mashu, Reno raised his rod and was ready to strike when Mashu suddenly disappeared. "What the..."  
  
A woman in a black hooded coat was standing next to entrance holding a knocked out Mashu in one arm," Tell Rufus that we were his followers until he made us his enemy. Letting our men die was never part of the plan. Neither was killing you and your friends." The woman quickly threw a small pocket knife right pass Reno cutting off a few strands of hair.  
  
Everyone stared at the woman," Dammit..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::  
  
Oh well, theres that chapter. XD. I think I made that too long, it was gonna be longer but I decided to mix that in with the next chapter ya know. So anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter, expect a lot of Re/El in the next chappie. I'll update it as soon as it's done, and hopefully you guys will give me some reviews on the story. Well till next time. Ja ne!! XD 


	3. Hopeless Misconfrontations

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. If I did, I would be in utter bliss and my life would then have a purpose. But unfortunately, my life doesn't have an utter purpose because I do not own of the characters mentioned in this friggin fic. Teh End.

Chapter 3: Hopeless misconfrontations

The sun shined it's way through the blinds. Reflecting luminous light off the rooms vanity mirror and onto Elena's sleeping figure. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting themselves to the rays. "Damn, morning already..." She mumbled. Pulling herself to the edge of her bed, she sat there for a moment trying to recollect her thoughts; answering questions such as where was she, who was she. "Shoot, better get ready before-" Suddenly she felt last nights dinner and drink flashed before her immediately heading up her throat to the nearest exit. Elena rushed to the bathroom keeping a tight grip on her hand to prevent anything from staining the lush rosewood floor.

Gurgling noises could be heard next door to Reno's room. Getting up at four am gave him enough time to figure out what needed to be done about this new enemy. After the battle last night, Cloud and co' just didn't seem like such a hassle anymore. There'snothing left in killing them anyway. That was Rufus in a feud trying to get the world's most powerful Materia. What? To destroy the world? It just didn't make sense. What purpose did destroying the world have in store for Shinra's president. Ummm how about no frigging land to run. Ingenious how everyone would be dead. Great kingdom there Sherlock. But now the time came to where Reno had to make the decision whether or not he would take the enemies threat seriously. Would he involve his team in Rufus and this group's war, or would he return to Shinra and pretend like they never encountered them and happened to get cursed with a jagged memory about last night. "Damn..." With Tseng gone, he knew this decision was his to make. A position that he always wanted. Head Turk. But damn the chocobos if he knew a decision like this would come up.

"What the hell?" Screamed Elena next door as she continued an onslaught of hangover mayhem.

"I warned her." Mumbled Reno to himself, getting up to go check on his beautiful she-turk.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I DRINK LAST NIGHT?" Screamed Elena. Hair tied back into a very tiny ponytail. Reno walked into to her room to find Elena hungover the toilet gasping for air.

"Feeling better?"

"No!" Mocked Elena shooting him a glare," What the hell did I do last night to deserve this?"

"Why should I know?" He questioned.

Another round came to Elena before she could reply," Because if I'm correct, this is a freakin hangover. You seem to know these well. So theoretically, one with a brain that is constantly as drunk as yours, would probably try and collect other brains to mutate and kill." Sarcasm dripping off the end.

A moment to intake what Elena had said had played for Reno, then he replied," Actually, theoretically my brai-"

"Shove it Reno!"

"Hey watch your language to your superiors! Youshould be worshiping me now." Grinned Reno, taunting his new title.

"Really now?" Elena's eyes grew a devil glare," I'm so sorry I messed up turkey ass. Please accept my sincerestapologies."

"That's it, your fired!"

"You can't fire me, you don't have that authority."

"I'm fucking leader of this group, I can fire whoever I want to."

"You wish."

"Try me..." Reno said daringly. Venting like this was exactly what he needed after spending hours thinking of crap. But up until now, it seemed like a better idea.

"Stop trying to be our leader. Stop trying to replace Tseng. Tseng was a great man, who didn't deserve what he got. He deserves to be here, not you!"

If Elena knew magic spells that would conjure up a sword and stab the enemy, by golly she might as well have. Her words stabbed Reno right there. Deep and wounded, something a high potion let alone an X-potion could cure. He hadn't been trying to replace Tseng, it was just a matter of doing his job, but at an higher position.

Tears rolled down Elena's soft pale skin," Please, just stop it already and go..." she sniffled, unable to hold back the pain. "I liked Tseng, no I LOVED Tseng. And the moment I'm about to tell him, he goes and dies on me." On the bright side, she was no longer barfing.

This is why Reno hated these kind of situations, he never knew what the hell to say in them." I'll be damned."

"What?" Questioned Elena in a very curious tone.

"Who'd have thought that you thought I would try to replace Tseng. Hell, even I know I can't replace that goober. But just for your information I've got to do what I've got to do alright. And right fucking now that's to decide what to do."

Elena gazed at the ground. She didn't know what to say.

"Be downstairs in twenty minutes, we've gotta get going." He turned and left her room, leaving a very confused Elena sitting on the bathroom floor.

Downstairs, Reno leaned against the wall hanging his jacket over his shoulders with one hand. He watched Rude get drunk off his ass at the bar, taking in drink after drink. Finally he decided he knew what he wanted. A nice shot of tequila. insert random tequila dance here (A/N: Sorry, I just love that song and dance. It's way to entertaining)

The Turks were in the middle of a materia ruin site. Dust swaying by successfullymissing their eyes. This was the least expected face off they could figure before they left. Cloud stood alone across from them, heaving his chest up and down. Carrying his sword with two hands in a battle ready position. How many times did he already summon Bahamut? All he had to do was unequip his materia and he'd recover his composure. So he did. Reno recharged his electromag rod and charged at Cloud, successfully hitting his lower rib cage.

"Heh..." Cloud lost his balance a bit and tumbled back, easily regaining his stance. The corners of his mouth tugging themselves into a smirk. "Game over..." whispered Cloud in a low husky voice throwing Reno's impact hit back at him. Making a round house kick to his head, leaving Reno on the floor. He turned his head towards Rude," Continue?" He whispered again, raising one eyebrow. Perspiration sliding slowly down the sides of his face.

"..." Rude replied, getting a running start to Cloud.

"Should've chosen no..." Trailed off Cloud's voice making a critical hit to Rude's head, knocking him unconscious. "One life remaining." He turned towards Elena. "Use?"

Her legs wouldn't move, she couldn't move anywhere. Try as she did, her effort to move only caused her to stumble back, landing on the ground. "No..." She mumbled.

"SHIT ELENA RUN!" Reno found it in him to make a grab at Cloud from behind deadlocking him in a tight hold.

"No! RENO!" Elena's eye filled with tears.

"DAMN IT ELENA GO!"

Elena managed to find her step against, turning around she began to run when she heard a scream," RENO!" Elena saw it happen. It just happened too fast. Too much for her to take. Too strong for her to handle. Too weak to help. Too shocked to do anything about it. Too enraged not to do anything.

Cloud slowly pulled his sword out, blood dripping evenly, thickening the dirt around. He held onto the Turk by the collar, smiling, mindlessly smirking at his prize. "Tsk tsk tsk." Suddenly he turned around and began heading towards the last remaining Turk still standing, still alive.

Replays of the incident replayed recklessly in her mind causing her blood to boil releasing a good adrenaline rush. As Cloud made a swing at her heaving his overly large sword, she dodged to his right. That is when she committed her least expected act and shot Cloud. The emergency weapon she had since her training. The weapon she swore to never use unless in a life or death situation that could not pull away from the trigger. She listened as the bullet pierced through his skull. His limp body fell to the dusty ground, lifeless. Elena's breathing became calm again. Almost as if none of this was happening. But all of it was. In her mind Elena tried to react to her act, but found it hard. Her mind was black. In a endless trench of nothingness swallowing her sanity whole. She stared at Reno's dead body, as if deciding if he was dead or not.

"...-elen-a" whispered a voice a little ways off. Elena turned to voice finding it belonged to Rude, somehow still alive. Almost immediately she ran to Reno instead, kneeling downshe placed his head on her lap.

"Reno..." She said in a low tone.

bang-

Reno's head dropped to the ground, blood seeping through the fresh hole created by Elena. She had shot Reno. And as if on impulse toRude's overexerted reaction, she ran to him and shot him. Just like that. Bang bang. Nothing left alive around her. Except a possible materia left inside the ruins. Yet regardless of everything that was happening, Elena stood there calm. As if nothing was happening yet again. She stared at the gun wondering what use was there left for it. But that's when she jerked her head in response to footsteps in the distance.

"Elena..." The voice called. Disconcern in his voice.

No response.

"Elena..."

And yet again nothing.

"Elena I know your listening. Don't pull that shit with me." Tseng emerged from a dust curtain blown in front of Elena," Leave them be now and come with me. We still have work to do." He reached a hand out for her. Elena just stared, then approached him. Reaching her hand out to meet his. But instead Tseng was met face to face with the front of her handgun. "Elena..."

bang-

End chapter 3. Alrighty everyone, I finally funking updated my funkin fic. Yu kno howhappy i am now? Happy. That basically describes it. So anyway, please RxR I will update CH.4 soon. Which can do know cause pigs got wings and I got a computer to update with so blah yady dah dah updating mayhem.


End file.
